Crona Learns to Dance
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: Crona isn't crazy about dancing. All that moving and shaking? He just doesn't know how to deal with it. So Maka decides that she should try and help him deal with it better. After all, every young man should learn to dance, right?


**Okay, so this was gonna be a much longer one-shot featuring Crona getting invited to a party, but the issue is he doesn't know how to dance, so he asks Maka to help him, and when he learns the moves he goes to the dance, dances his heart out and everyone is happy.**

**Well, I got tired during the middle of it and the story decided it didn't want to go in that direction, so I ended up with this instead.**

**It's got a tiny bit of fluff between Crona and Maka, although it's more like friendly fluff than romantic fluff (Even though I'm a Crotty fan, I do entertain the thought of Crona and Maka being together because I think they make a really cute couple. Really Crona seems to make a cute boyfriend/girlfriend no matter who he's with, and again, although I see Crona as a male usually, I do find him being a girl to be cute as well.)**

**So, here is my second fanfic in the Soul Eater series.**

* * *

***~*Crona Learns to Dance*~***

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that really terrified Crona to death, it would be when people get really wobbly and shaky and start moving around at really high speeds.

Or in other words, the thing they all called Dancing.

Dancing scared Crona not only because the people doing it moved really fast and got really shaky, but also because it was so unpredictable. One moment a person will be ten feet away from you, which is a reasonable enough distance, and the next they'll be right on top of your face.

One night, when he was at Maka and Soul's house, listening to the radio in peace as they all conversed over random subjects, Maka suddenly jumped up and grabbed Soul's arm, begging him to dance with her.

Crona just sat there as he watched them, swaying and moving with each other, very slowly at first, as the song was very slow. It was reasonable, and for a second, Crona thought he might enjoy this Dancing thing. But then the song picked up in speed, and so did the couple dancing. Soul seemed to swing Maka around the room like a tornado, her pigtails flying left and right as the albino spun her more.

Crona couldn't even focus on them anymore because their constant swinging had started making him dizzy, but before he knew it, Maka had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dancing circle. Soul left to get a glass of water, but Maka kept going, trying to get Crona to lead.

"What's wrong Crona, don't you want to dance with me?" Crona's eyes got wide as he broke from Maka's grip and bent over while covering his head, scared that she might spin like a tornado again and slug him accidently.

"I-I-I don't know how to dance!" He cowered in fear and Maka placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him relax.

"It's okay, Crona. Dancing is nothing to be afraid of. It becomes really natural once you learn a few moves, come on, let's try it! You'll like it!" Maka raised him up from his trembling condition and made him stand tall. The boy was maybe a little over a foot taller than her now, growing a tad bit since he had come to the academy, but she still saw him as a timid young boy who still needed to learn things, dancing being one of the most important of those things right now.

"Uh, um, okay…" he said in his usual fearful yet compliant voice, as was the norm for him whenever Maka wanted to teach him something new.

Maka turned off the radio and instead put on a CD that might be easier to teach Crona to, or at least what she thought to be easier.

The song _Conga_ came on, and Maka took Crona's hands, looking down at her own feet and his as the music picked up.

"Watch what my feet do, and copy me, okay?" Maka began to move, two steps forward, and so Crona came two steps forward, bumping into Maka and almost making her fall backwards.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" He stepped backwards, covering his head and fearing a Maka-Chop, but she'd never do that to him. Then again, he could never be sure.

"It's okay, I sort of meant copy my flow, meaning for you to step backwards when I stepped forwards, but I didn't tell you that, so it was my fault." She grabbed his hands again and looked into his lilac eyes, such sadness welling up in him. She could tell he was trying to hold back his tears, he hated making mistakes, but he hated making them even more when he was tired, which he definitely was.

Crona got pretty moody and emotional when he was tired, so Maka considered taking him home or letting him spend the night, but she still wanted to teach him at least one dance move before any of that happened.

"Okay, Crona, let's try it once more." Maka looked down and took two steps forward. Crona, now knowing what to expect, took two steps _back_wards, helping him to avoid the previous incident.

"Good! Now we'll try one step back…" Maka moved one step backwards, Crona moving forwards along with her, "… and two more forward." Maka moved forward again, Crona stepping backwards with her flow. Next, Maka moved three steps back, then once to the right, and once to the left, and then two steps forward again. Crona seemed to be getting to gist of it pretty quickly, and soon a smile arrived onto his face.

But then he made a mistake and stepped on Maka's bare foot with his shoe, and she yelped in pain before he jumped away from her, cowering again and crying.  
"I'm so sorry Maka I didn't mean it I swear! You can chop me if you want just don't be mad at me, I'm sorry!" He was acting like he accidentally shot her mother or something, tears drenching his pink cheeks as he shook uncontrollably. Maka knew for a fact that he was tired at this point, so she turned off the music and stepped over to the boy.

"Shhh, it's alright, honey, calm down…" She draped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head onto his arm, reaching for his side with her other hand as she pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I-I-I hurt you though. I sh-sh-shouldn't hurt you, I shouldn't h-hurt anyone."

"It was an accident, you didn't hurt me, silly." Maka pointed down to his sneakers, "Your shoes did!"

"Oh." Crona let up a bit on his shaking, giving out a tired yawn as his eyes began to droop from the crying.

"You're tired, aren't you honey?" Maka asked in a motherly tone. Crona looked down at her and smiled as he shut his eyes and allowed her to lead him into her room.

She shut the door and lead him to her bed, and she tugged him downwards so that they were sitting together.

"You can sleep in here tonight, okay? I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No, Maka! I'll sleep on the couch, you don't have to-"

"Shhh…" Maka placed a finger to Crona's lips and kissed his nose softly before whispering in his ear…

"Goodnight, Crona."

"Maka…" Crona said tiredly as his eyes shut and he felt himself drifting away before he had even laid down.

Maka placed a hand behind his head and helped him gently fall onto the bed, his lifeless body breathing gently as he fell asleep rapidly.

She tried to position him in the most comfortable way she could so that he wouldn't wake up in the morning with an aching back, but Crona was pretty heavy for someone who was skinny as a poll.

She finally got him to lay vertically on the bed, his head resting in the pillows as she brought a micro-fine pink blanket to the bed and draped it over his body, the pinkness of the blanket almost blending in perfectly with his hair.

She sighed as she saw how peaceful he looked, her precious friend, the brother she never had, her BFF, her companion in life, the one who was there for her even when Soul couldn't be.

He was beautiful to her. She loved him and would give her life for him in a second, and she knew, from experience, that he would do the same.

She didn't care that some people still refused to accept Crona since he was the son of a witch, she would always accept him, and when the world fell down around them, she'd still be there to hold his hand and tell him it's alright.

She turned off the light, ready to leave the room when a sudden urge came over her. She forgot to tell him something important, something she always told him whenever he fell asleep at her home.

She walked over to him, bent down to his ear, and whispered softly…

"I love you, Crona." She caught her own voice and smiled as she just reminded herself of her mother. Satisfied, she walked out of the room and closed the door and, leaving it open just a crack, she took one last look at the sleeping boy before closing it all the way and leaving.

Crona smiled in his sleep, mumbling to himself as he became just slightly lucid…

"I love you too, Maka."

* * *

**Daaaawww, Crona is such a cutie. I'd love to have a life sized plushie of him so I can cuddle him each and every night *grabs a very de-fluff-ified, skinny body pillow* I guess this will have to do for now.**

**Sooo, I may or may not continue this and actually add the party scene like I intended. I'm totally not going to put it as a higher priority than Keyboards and Writer's Block since finishing that would be a dream come true, so we'll just have to wait.**

**I mostly wrote this as a break from KaWB, it's getting so emotional, I just needed an outlet for my happy feelings... Okay I know that's bullcrap since KaWB is 15% ridiculous fluff, 5% Kid screaming at Patty and 80% random crap falling out of windows. Seriously, it's like a circus, you should totally check it out if you haven't already... 0.0**

**Well, that's my (Maybe) one-shot. I will probably be uploading a lot more random things about Crona as KaWB nears its end (Although it doesn't seem to want to end any time soon, which is a good thing.) so keep an eye out for them. Chances are I'll only be doing Soul Eater fanfics for a while since 1. It's the only anime I've been watching these past few months, 2. It's freaking awesome and 3. Death the Kid. Need I say more?**

**Well, I only had one chance to go over it and check for grammar issues, although I usually read it over and over and over until my eyes are literally bleeding, but they're already bleeding so I really should push it. Sides, its just a onesie, if it became longer I'd totally be more focussed on making it perfect. Though it never is. Damn my error-matical mind... (I've been making up a lot of words lately, don't judge me.)**

**Yes. Well it's currently 2:00AM so I should probably start doing the same thing Crona just did... Dance! *Does a cute little bunny dance for your entertainment* I will dance until someone reviews this and tells me whether it was epic or not... yaaaay!**

**So yes, R&R! Reviews are love!**

**- The Symmetricalist.**


End file.
